


The "What is Yoosung really doing?" Game

by DoubleEntendre



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dick Jokes, M/M, chatroom format, no spoilers past the first four days of MM, tagging in case anyone doesn't like those lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleEntendre/pseuds/DoubleEntendre
Summary: Seven loses a game against Yoosung, and in return, he gets to make Seven say or do anything he wants him to.





	

_(Yoosung has entered the chatroom)_  


( _707 has entered the chatroom)_ _  
_

**Yoosung:**  Hey Seven~!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Hellooooo my little Yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  I'm not that little;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  you're just little enough

 **Yoosung:**  thanks~?  
**Yoosung:**  Was that a compliment

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Uh  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  sure  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  yea  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  it wa a compliment

 **Yoosung:**  Then thank you lolol  
**Yoosung:**  What are you up to?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  trying to crawl into bed  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  you?

 **Yoosung:**  ..."studying"

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  okay so let's play the what is Yoosung really doing game

 **Yoosung:**  lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I would like three guesses this time around

 **Yoosung:**  you get two!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  noooo  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i want three!

 **Yoosung:**  fine, two and a half. Compromise lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  how do I get half a guess  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  how does that work lololol

 **Yoosung:**  idk just try

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  three guesses it it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  is*

 **Yoosung:**  TWO AND A HALF;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  if I get it wrong you can make me do something. cool?  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  THREE

 **Yoosung:**  OOH! Okay!  
**Yoosung:**  and it's two and a half...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im rounding up  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  three and you can have two making me to somethings

 **Yoosung:**  two and three fifths

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  three  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  three and if I get it wrong you can make me do three things  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  final offer

 **Yoosung:**  ...okay!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nice  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ok let the games begin

 **Yoosung:**  lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  are yooooou shopping online

 **Yoosung:**  Nope! That was earlier today lolol  
**Yoosung:**  bought some LOLOL merch

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok hmmm  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  are yooooou playing LOLOL?

 **Yoosung:**  lolol nope  
**Yoosung:**  come on it's obvious Seven  
**Yoosung:**  it's so easy!!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  last guess last guess  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  are yoooooou jerkin it

 **Yoosung:**  ;;;;  
**Yoosung:**  NO IM NOT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  DAMN IT

 **Yoosung:**  SEVEN ITS SO OBVIOUS  
**Yoosung:**  should i tell you

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lolololol you got me  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  yes  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  tell me

 **Yoosung:**  ....im chatting with you lololol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  knew it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  but I got u thinking about jerkin it didn't i?

 **Yoosung:**  n-NO!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  LOLOLOL

 **Yoosung:**  SEVEN ITS NOT FUNNY

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ITS SO FUNNY!!!  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  lolololol yoosung's thinking about jacking oooooff~

 **Yoosung:**  stop what if MC comes into the chat!???? Or Jaehee!?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  then they'll have to deal!

 **Yoosung:**  gahh you're awful!!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lololol the worst~  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  on the bright side you have three wishes from me since I didn't guess right

 **Yoosung:**  RIGHT!  
**Yoosung:**  Hmmmm I can get you to do anything right??

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yup yup  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  that was the deal

 **Yoosung:**  anything at all. and you cant say no.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I mean within reason. im not gonna jump off a cliff or hand over my bank account.

 **Yoosung:**  oh and those were my first two choices lololol jk

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lolololol I knew you'd want my money  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  anyway ya anythin go ahead

 **Yoosung:**  okay first of all.... hmmmm how about you... oh man this is hard

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  you know what else is hard

 **Yoosung:**  NO

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  rocks

 **Yoosung:**  STOP RIGH THTERE  
**Yoosung:**  oh  
**Yoosung:**  ....oh.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  also your dick when you jack off

 **Yoosung:**  DAMN IT SEVEN

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  LOLOLOL

 **Yoosung:**  MY FIRST WISH IS THAT YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME JACKING OFF

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  D:

 **Yoosung:**  HA  
**Yoosung:**  wait did i just waste a wish

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ugh what a waste  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  Ya lol

 **Yoosung:**  ...  
**Yoosung:**  ...oh well.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  two left yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  use them wisely

 **Yoosung:**  okay the next thing is something you cant tell anyone okay

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  :o yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  is this a naughty wish

 **Yoosung:**  NO  
**Yoosung:**  There's some.... embarassing photos of me online..... and um, i want you to hack into the person's account who posted them and take them down.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ...ok

 **Yoosung:**  ....its not naughty i swear its just embarsasing

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  your wish is my command  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  im excited to know how they're embarrassing THO omg

 **Yoosung:**  YOU CANT TELL ANYONE

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  not a word Yoosung not a word

 **Yoosung:**  good  
**Yoosung:**  and my last wish...  
**Yoosung:**  ...I want to know where Rika's apartment is.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I can't tell you that  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i said within reason yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  ...you said anything

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im sorry man I would if I could  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  anything else

 **Yoosung:**  ...I don't get why it's such a big secret.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  look. i dunno either but im not allowed.  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  so pick something else  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  there is a lot of potential for that wish

 **Yoosung:**  ...FINE. fine I'll choose something else. But I won't be happy about it :(

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  you could even be that guy and wish for three more wishes  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  who knows

 **Yoosung:**  I CAN DO THAT?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ya  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  thats within reason

 **Yoosung:**  REALLY  
**Yoosung:**  THEN I WISH FOR A THOUSAND MORE WISHES

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  A THOUSAND?

 **Yoosung:**  A THOUSAND!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  holy fuck  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ok I'll keep track  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u can only have  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  those thousand tho  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  after that no more

 **Yoosung:**  lololol you're gonna basically be my slave

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u know what no  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  limit 20

 **Yoosung:**  WHAAA;;;  
**Yoosung:**  BUT YOU SAID  
**Yoosung:**  I COULD HAVE A THOUSAND

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im not gonna do whatever u say forever

 **Yoosung:**  T_T

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  25 or nothing

 **Yoosung:**  25!  
**Yoosung:**  25 works

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  25 it is  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  use them wisely

 **Yoosung:**  I'm not gonna cash them in all at once tho  
**Yoosung:**  I'm gonna save these~

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  but Yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  think of all the embarrassing things you could learn about me with those  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  also did I mention there's a time limit  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  cause there is

 **Yoosung:**  YOU DIDNT MENTION THAT.  
**Yoosung:**  gahhhh how much time do i have!?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oops sorry slipped my mid lol  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  mind  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u have  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  until I log off

 **Yoosung:**  WHAT?!??  
**Yoosung:**  Okay, okay my next wish is...... UHHHH  
**Yoosung:**  I want you to tell MC that you're pregnant and she's the father!  
**Yoosung:**  and be completely serious about it

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  gasp  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  gladly omg  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  24

 **Yoosung:**  I'm so sorry that was the first thing that came to mind;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  it's hilarious Tho lolololol

 **Yoosung:**  I hope she doesn't get upset!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  she won't im sure omg  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  itll be funny

 **Yoosung:**  OKay, okay, my next wish, is..... at the party, you tell everyone I'm the most handsome one there  
**Yoosung:**  and you can't say you were forced to say that  
**Yoosung:**  be sincere

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  done and done  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  23

 **Yoosung:**  heh

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  you're using them well im so proud of you

 **Yoosung:**  ...why does that scare me

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lol I dunno???  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  im being totally sincere  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ur using the power U have for the good of yourself

 **Yoosung:**  I SHOULD HELP OTHERS  
**Yoosung:**  Hmmm... give two of my wishes to MC!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nope

 **Yoosung:**  whaaaat  
**Yoosung:**  why not;;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  time limit is within this log

 **Yoosung:**  oh RIGHT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  she can't reply rn so

 **Yoosung:**  darn

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  23 more allllll yours

 **Yoosung:**  okay, um, how about instead of giving her a wish, my wish is that the next thing she wants you to do, you do it?  
**Yoosung:**  Word play!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  damn  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  that was good  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ill take it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  22

 **Yoosung:**  thank you thank you *bows*  
**Yoosung:**  lolol  
**Yoosung:**  okay, next wish....  
**Yoosung:**  omg  
**Yoosung:**  omg this is perfect

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im scared

 **Yoosung:**  okay, there was one article i read AGES ago.  
**Yoosung:**  but i can't find it  
**Yoosung:**  at all. I want you to find it  
**Yoosung:**  the title is "Does Jumin Han is gay?"

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  LOLOLOL

 **Yoosung:**  I SEARCHED FOR HOURS  
**Yoosung:**  please find it!!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  easy enough I'll totally find it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  21  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  im so pumped to find it lol

 **Yoosung:**  lolol i'm glad you're having fun  
**Yoosung:**  next you should hmm...  
**Yoosung:**  OH YOU SHOULD WEAR SOMETHING FUNNY TO THE PARTY!  
**Yoosung:**  Like... like... a clown outfit!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Yoosung u know I have to appear in good standing or Jumin will strangle me

 **Yoosung:**  Okay then wear a ball gown!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  r u  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  asking me  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  to crossdress

 **Yoosung:**  uhhh  
**Yoosung:**  ;;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  aw Yoosung do u think im as pretty as I think I am

 **Yoosung:**  NO

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  how sweeeeet

 **Yoosung:**  NEVER MIND

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  D:

 **Yoosung:**  SCRATCH THAT WISH  
**Yoosung:**  I DONT WANT THAT ANYMROE

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  DDDDDD;  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  IM OFFENDED  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  but f i n e

 **Yoosung:**  Instead, wear three layers of clothes.  
**Yoosung:**  lolol it'll be hot  
**Yoosung:**  not in that way  
**Yoosung:**  i mean int the gross way

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I have to be presentable yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  :(

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no changing my clothes for the party new rule

 **Yoosung:**  awww

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  sorry I can't do everything after all

 **Yoosung:**  okay instead buy me a new LOLOL skin

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I knew you'd want my money sooner or later

 **Yoosung:**  ...skins are expensive;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  fine. pick one you want and I'll buy it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  20 left

 **Yoosung:**  FINISH DEVELOPING THAT GAME YOU SAID YOU WERE MAKING

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I WILL EVENTUALLY DONT RUSH ME,,,

 **Yoosung:**  please?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  calm down omg  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ill get it done

 **Yoosung:**  sorry it's just im REALLY CURIOUS

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i proooooomise

 **Yoosung:**  WHAT KIND OF GAME YOURE MAKING

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yOOSUNG  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  CALM

 **Yoosung:**  ...  
**Yoosung:**  ....  
**Yoosung:**  ....

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  you have 20 left  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  be good

 **Yoosung:**  Can i have a pony lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ill buy u a pony mount on LOLOL if that's what u mean  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  otherwise no

 **Yoosung:**  that works!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  19  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  gettin there

 **Yoosung:**  hmm~  
**Yoosung:**  how about no more playing tricks on me  
**Yoosung:**  like what happened with the chocolate milk

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Nope that's impossible

 **Yoosung:**  whaa~?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  and that's on u for overdoing it

 **Yoosung:**  but you can just stop  
**Yoosung:**  you can just stop!  
**Yoosung:**  ;;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nope  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  its too impossible

 **Yoosung:**  okay how about for one month.  
**Yoosung:**  no tricks.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  different wish  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  nah

 **Yoosung:**  two weeks?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  too long

 **Yoosung:**  ....one week....?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i can do that  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  18

 **Yoosung:**  ...can i pick which week

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  that'll cost u another wish

 **Yoosung:**  darn  
**Yoosung:**  um i guess for my next wish i want...  
**Yoosung:**  ....you to dye your hair purple.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  D:  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  how long

 **Yoosung:**  for at least a month  
**Yoosung:**  you have to have purple hair

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  can i do it after the party

 **Yoosung:**  ok

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  then ok  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  17

 **Yoosung:**  OH MY GOSH REALLY  
**Yoosung:**  You're gonna look so funny lololo  


**Luciel Choi(707):**  it's not like a leave anyway  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i* not a  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  yikes

 **Yoosung:**  still!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  deep sigh

 **Yoosung:**  okay then my next wish is that you have to meet up with me when you have your purple hair! We'll go out on the town lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  D:  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  will u buy me food while we're out

 **Yoosung:**  we can split the cost;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  hmmmmm  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  fine  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  16

 **Yoosung:**  heheh  
**Yoosung:**  next i want...............  
**Yoosung:**  .............  
**Yoosung:**  you to tell me what you DONT want me to ask you to do. but that you can do lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  gEEZ  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  15

 **Yoosung:**  im running out of ideas okay

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ive not wanted you to like  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  tell me to tell you the truth for an extended period of time or stuff like that  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  cause like. then it's one wish that lasts a long time

 **Yoosung:**  ...i like that idea

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  f u c k

 **Yoosung:**  you lie a LOT seven  
**Yoosung:**  we notice

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  YA WELL

 **Yoosung:**  lolol  
**Yoosung:**  okay i won't be too mean. how about... you tell me the truth when we meet up for our dayt out on the town  
**Yoosung:**  *day  
**Yoosung:**  *day  
**Yoosung:**  not dayt  


**Luciel Choi(707):**  gasp  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  like

 **Yoosung:**  not. that.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  date  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ;)

 **Yoosung:**  NO.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  LOLOLOL

 **Yoosung:**  SEVEN ITS NOT A DATE

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  but okokok I will only speak the truth on that day  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  14  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  also calm down d a m n  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i was teasing

 **Yoosung:**  oh  
**Yoosung:**  okay  
**Yoosung:**  ....n-next wish  
**Yoosung:**  i wish thattt  
**Yoosung:**  you don't let any harm come to MC.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im already doing my best in that area

 **Yoosung:**  well then continue doig your best

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  that's the wish  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  seriously

 **Yoosung:**  yeah. I don\t want her to get hurt  
**Yoosung:**  ever;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lol ok 13  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  taking away wishes is like extra happiness for me so

 **Yoosung:**  okay my next wish... since halloween is coming up...  
**Yoosung:**  ....oh god jumin is gonna kill me but  
**Yoosung:**  dress up like his cat lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  can I do like  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  sexy cat thing

 **Yoosung:**  sure

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  because lbr  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  that would be funny

 **Yoosung:**  just make sure it looks like elizabeth 3rd!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  jumin's GONNA kill meee  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i will  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  12

 **Yoosung:**  Gah this is getting harder and harder

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u know what else gets harder and harder

 **Yoosung:**  YOU REMEMBER MY EARLIER WISH RIGHT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  homework

 **Yoosung:**  NO--  
**Yoosung:**  oh  
**Yoosung:**  well i mean... you're not wront

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i know im not  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  im serious

 **Yoosung:**  ....can you do my homework for me for the next three weeks....

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  what kind of homework

 **Yoosung:**  geography

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ya sure  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  11

 **Yoosung:**  YES!  
**Yoosung:**  almost down to the last ten  
**Yoosung:**  that was fast lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Mhm. and ur not even asking about embarrassing stuff im so happy  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ur a good boy yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  TELL ME SOMETHING EMBARASSING ABOUT YOU

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no

 **Yoosung:**  no wait  
**Yoosung:**  the MOST embarassing

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  also no

 **Yoosung:**  :(  
**Yoosung:**  but

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u gotta be specific  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  about questions u ask

 **Yoosung:**  boxers of briefs lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oh.  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  neither ;)

 **Yoosung:**  jk jk

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  10

 **Yoosung:**  wait what  
**Yoosung:**  what do you wear  
**Yoosung:**  if you dont

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  that costs another wish

 **Yoosung:**  ...NOW IM CURIOUS  
**Yoosung:**  WHAT DO YOU WEAR IF YOU DONT WEAR BOXERS OR BRIEFS;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  9  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  panties

 **Yoosung:**  ;;;;;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  they're comfy

 **Yoosung:**  ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ya. they're really soft so.

 **Yoosung:**  omg lol  
**Yoosung:**  thats so funny omg

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I don't see how but okaaaay  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  9 left nerd

 **Yoosung:**  im not a nerd;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  9 left  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  well i guess my next wish would beeeee  
**Yoosung:**  for you to watch that one video on youtube...  
**Yoosung:**  the nutshack theme but every syllable is replaced with the entire bee movie script  
**Yoosung:**  its fifteen hours long lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im too busy to watch that sorrryyyy

 **Yoosung:**  damn  
**Yoosung:**  okay ill pick something else  
**Yoosung:**  i challenge you to a game of LOLOL then!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  euck no

 **Yoosung:**  why not???;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  cause I deleted mine lol

 **Yoosung:**  WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  bECAUSE I DIDNT PLAY

 **Yoosung:**  wait a second  
**Yoosung:**  you HAD ONE TO BEGIN WITH?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  YEAH

 **Yoosung:**  ;;;;  
**Yoosung:**  oh  
**Yoosung:**  what was the name

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  none a ur business

 **Yoosung:**  ...  
**Yoosung:**  kay.  
**Yoosung:**  i guess ill just ask you that on our day out on the town lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  if I don't say it im not lying ;)

 **Yoosung:**  MY NEXT WISH IS THAT YOU HAVE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS ON OUR DATE  
**Yoosung:**  DAY OUT  
**Yoosung:**  DAY OUT  
**Yoosung:**  I DIDNT MEAN to

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  LOLOLOLOL

 **Yoosung:**  SHUT UP

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  OH YOOSUNG~

 **Yoosung:**  S H U T U P

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  you want me to date you so badly you'd use a wish?!

 **Yoosung:**  gahhhh NO

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  pfffffft

 **Yoosung:**  my wish still stands though! You have to answer questions.  
**Yoosung:**  and its not a date  
**Yoosung:**  its not  
**Yoosung:**  im strahgt.  
**Yoosung:**  straigt.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  obviously ur keyboard doesn't think so  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  me either after all those typos

 **Yoosung:**  SEVEN IM NOT A GAY

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  so  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u don't have to be gay or straight  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  so

 **Yoosung:**  ?????

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  there's more than those sexualities dude

 **Yoosung:**  wat really??!!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ....ya

 **Yoosung:**  like what?? :o

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  well for example  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i am bisexual  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  so I'll frICKLE a girl OR a guy

 **Yoosung:**  ....i didnt know that was a thing

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  it is. it's a great thing. im a big fan.

 **Yoosung:**  u can be attracted to both?? I thought taht it was one or the other wow...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nah u can be attracted to both.

 **Yoosung:**  ....  
**Yoosung:**  ....m-moving on

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  right was the answering questions on our 'day out' a wish

 **Yoosung:**  yeah it was

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok then 8  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  8 more

 **Yoosung:**  got it. 8.  
**Yoosung:**  ....  
**Yoosung:**  ....

 **Yoosung:**  and im out of ideas gahhHH

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  niiiiiiice

 **Yoosung:**  do you keep a diary

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  7

 **Yoosung:**  THAT WASNT MY WISH

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  :D

 **Yoosung:**  IT WAS JUST A QUESTION

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  LOL FINE  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  back to 8  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and no I don't keep a diary  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  why

 **Yoosung:**  ...well it doesn't matter /now/  
**Yoosung:**  ;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  U were gonna ask for it if I had one werent u

 **Yoosung:**  ....pshhhhh  
**Yoosung:**  nooooo  
**Yoosung:**  cours e not

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im glad UR thinking evilly now  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  when u only have 8

 **Yoosung:**  i feel dirty

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  why omg

 **Yoosung:**  u called me evil  
**Yoosung:**  im a good person;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u are  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  too good  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  too pure

 **Yoosung:**  lololol thanks? I guess??

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ur so welcome

 **Yoosung:**  okay i guess my next wish is..........>.>>>.

 **Yoosung:**  GAHHHHHH

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  :D ?  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  WHAT

 **Yoosung:**  i dont KNOW

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  OMG

 **Yoosung:**  MY NEXT WISH IS THAT YOU GIVE ME THREE IDEAS  
**Yoosung:**  for wishes.  
**Yoosung:**  not just  
**Yoosung:**  random ideas

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  UGH  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  7  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  one. You can dare me to do stupid stuff right now, too, you know.  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  two. you can use a wish to ask for a favor later  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  three. u can ask me to tell u more of my trade secrets ;)

 **Yoosung:**  well, i like that second idea. I'm gonna use two wishes to ask for favours later on.  
**Yoosung:**  i think thats smart lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok then 5 left

 **Yoosung:**  how did i use twenty wishes omg  
**Yoosung:**  that went by surprisingly quickly

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  tbh I dunno but it's magical

 **Yoosung:**  lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im glad I didn't give you a thousand lololol

 **Yoosung:**  ....i wish yo u d i d

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  why

 **Yoosung:**  this is fun

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  you would have had no time  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  anyway anyway  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  5 more

 **Yoosung:**  ....well i guess ur right  
**Yoosung:**  okay i wish that... you....  
**Yoosung:**  make a gross drink  
**Yoosung:**  and drink it

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i don't have much here so

 **Yoosung:**  lol then go shoppping  
**Yoosung:**  buy... some scotch, some mayonaise, maple syrup, sour cream, hot sauce, and beer.  
**Yoosung:**  pour them all together  
**Yoosung:**  mix it up  
**Yoosung:**  and drink it ALL.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  no  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  within reason

 **Yoosung:**  fine no scotch

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  my body is already deteriorating id straight up DIE

 **Yoosung:**  :(

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no gross drink and you can have one more wish  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  because i denied it

 **Yoosung:**  ...okay....  
**Yoosung:**  then.................

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  6 then

 **Yoosung:**  get me a whole box of honey budha chips!!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  next time I go shopping sure

 **Yoosung:**  WOO

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  5 again

 **Yoosung:**  how about you.... open your window and yell out something embarassing  
**Yoosung:**  like  
**Yoosung:**  "I'm in love with Zen i'm a zen fanboy"  
**Yoosung:**  or somethign lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok hold on  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  4 btw

_(7_ _07 has left the chatroom)_  


**Yoosung:**  kkkk

_(707 has entered the chatroom)_

**Luciel Choi(707):**  someone yelled back omg

 **Yoosung:**  WHAT DID THEY SAY

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  'im sure he's beautiful, shut the fuck up'

 **Yoosung:**  HAHAHHA

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im sorry zen I tried my best out there

 **Yoosung:**  omg thats so funny  
**Yoosung:**  four more wishes.... i better make them count

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ;)  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  you're so close Yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  almost done  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  use them wisely

 **Yoosung:**  ...hmmMMMM  
**Yoosung:**  THIS IS TOUGH  
**Yoosung:**  ITS SO HARD

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u know what else is so hard

 **Yoosung:**  ...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  bricks

 **Yoosung:**  ..

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  and cement blocks

 **Yoosung:**  ..  
**Yoosung:**  my brick is very hard lolollll  
**Yoosung:**  ....

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  :o

 **Yoosung:**  jk  
**Yoosung:**  i regret

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i should hope so. gotta keep those dorm buildings nice n steady.  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  :)

 **Yoosung:**  gahhh

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  me with no dick jokes is just not fun

 **Yoosung:**  please forget i said that  
**Yoosung:**  i think you're plenty fun lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ;)  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i meant :) but  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  winky face too

 **Yoosung:**  oh

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lolololol

 **Yoosung:**  um, okay how about on our day out, we go to an amusement park then-- if you don't win me a prize I can another wish that day lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lol ur on sure  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  3 more

 **Yoosung:**  yay!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  back to where u started

 **Yoosung:**  Wow.  
**Yoosung:**  can i wish for 25 more wishes lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no fuck that

 **Yoosung:**  xD

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im scared you'll get good at it

 **Yoosung:**  what are you talking aobut i am good at it

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Ya ok  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  THIS IS SO TOUGH

 **Yoosung:**  /...  
**Yoosung:**  are u mocking me

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  just repeating your words

 **Yoosung:**  ;;;;  
**Yoosung:**  i want you to... tell me what's one thing embarassing you did specifically in high school.

 **Yoosung:**  is that specific enough

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nah

 **Yoosung:**  senior year

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i didn't do anything in high school

 **Yoosung:**  oh

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  there are no embarrassing stories there

 **Yoosung:**  college?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nah

 **Yoosung:**  have you ever gotten drunk and done something embarassing?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nOt embarrassing  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  more like  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  sad for the other person invoved  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  involved

 **Yoosung:**  ...oh..  
**Yoosung:**  okay i change my question  
**Yoosung:**  to a wish  
**Yoosung:**  ...we're also going to a bar on our day out and we're getting drunk  
**Yoosung:**  gonna be up all nigjht

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  :o  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  yoosung is gonna keep me up all night ;)  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  2 left

 **Yoosung:**  we never really get the chance to hang out so  
**Yoosung:**  im making the best of that day

 **Yoosung:**  :)

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  that's just precious

 **Yoosung:**  thNSKA?  
**Yoosung:**  sorry im typing ithout looking

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im gonna dress all pretty for our date I mean day out ;)  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and why  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  what are you doing

 **Yoosung:**  my lightbulb inmy room is nroken  
**Yoosung:**  ic ant see

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  yea?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  change ur screen brightness  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  turn it up

 **Yoosung:**  ..........  
**Yoosung:**  SHUT UP.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  precious

 **Yoosung:**  >.<

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  2 more wishes Yoosung come on  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ur so close

 **Yoosung:**  I know i know  
**Yoosung:**  Okay next wishhhhhh

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  anything ur little heart desires

 **Yoosung:**  okay i wanna know, would you ever consider dating anyone in the RFA? like MC or Jaehee, or some one else

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  1  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and Ya definitely  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  if someone actually Rly liked me id give it a try i guess

 **Yoosung:**  makes sense  
**Yoosung:**  ...soooo  
**Yoosung:**  one wish left

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yup.

 **Yoosung:**  MOMENT OF TRUTH

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  anything else ur little heart desires  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  the last one  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  one wish to rule them all

 **Yoosung:**  ..............!!!!!!!!!  
**Yoosung:**  KIDNAP ELIZABETH THE 3RD.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ID GET MURDERED  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  also I've tried before

 **Yoosung:**  ...and there goes my big last wish. Now i gotta think of soething else;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lololololol  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  poor poor yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  one more try

 **Yoosung:**  can i get a million dollars lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  sure

 **Yoosung:**  wait SERIOUSLY?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  NO OMG

 **Yoosung:**  ...I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS  
**Yoosung:**  I GOT SO EXCITED ;-;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  like I would give u all that money

 **Yoosung:**  aren't i worth it lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  because of a wish  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  psj  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  psh  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ur worth it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  the wish iSNT

 **Yoosung:**  :)  
**Yoosung:**  okay third times a charm

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  one  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  more  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  wish

 **Yoosung:**  Will you clean my room for me it's really messy

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  um  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i hate to break this to you  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  but my place is a wreck  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u don't want me cleaning

 **Yoosung:**  ...fine then can you fix my computer it kind of  
**Yoosung:**  got viruses  
**Yoosung:**  dont ask

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Yoosung wtf  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  did u open porn junk mail or something

 **Yoosung:**  LOLOL HAS A LOT OF ADS OKAY

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  OMG LOL

 **Yoosung:**  maybe i clicked on one or two....;;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  OMG

 **Yoosung:**  now my computer keeeps restarting  
**Yoosung:**  and whenever i try to open the internet  
**Yoosung:**  it starts shaking

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ill come fix it for no wishes because u need that thing

 **Yoosung:**  THAT MEANS I STILL HAVE TO THINK OF ANOTHER WISH  
**Yoosung:**  GAH you know what ill just give u the wish  
**Yoosung:**  ill do something  


**Luciel Choi(707):**  ok I'll make u a deal

 **Yoosung:**  ok....

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u take that wish  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and u keep it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  as long as u want

 **Yoosung:**  rly??

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ya

 **Yoosung:**  THANK YOU SEVEN

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ur welcome???  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u won those in a bad game so

 **Yoosung:**  lolol you totally could have guessed what i was doing too  
**Yoosung:**  i mean  
**Yoosung:**  im still doing it  
**Yoosung:**  GAH I DIDNT STUDY

 **Yoosung:**  ...too late now.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  for geography?

 **Yoosung:**  ...yeah.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  do u have an exam

 **Yoosung:**  .......  
**Yoosung:**  .......  
**Yoosung:**  ....mid term.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  when

 **Yoosung:**  ....in seven and a half hours?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  YOOSUNG WTF

 **Yoosung:**  .......  
**Yoosung:**  u distracted me?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  God help u  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  speaking of  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  if u can be sneaky enough  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and use ur phone  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  I'll help u

 **Yoosung:**  I WOULD NEVER CHEAT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok then fail~

 **Yoosung:**  .....maybe ill just..... not sleep tonight....

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Iyou'll do worse like that

 **Yoosung:**  will you stay up with me lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  also isn't me doing ur homework cheating

 **Yoosung:**  pshhh noooo

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  cause u asked me to do that

 **Yoosung:**  i  
**Yoosung:**  dont recall this what are you talking about  
**Yoosung:**  (ill email the homework to u once my computers fixed)  
**Yoosung:**  im a good student  
**Yoosung:**  id never cheat

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oh  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  did u  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  not wish that then

 **Yoosung:**  of course not (please i need that help so much)

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  then i guess  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u still have

 **Yoosung:**  wait

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  another wish

 **Yoosung:**  wait wait awit

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yes Yoosung?

 **Yoosung:**  i.........  
**Yoosung:**  dont want people to think im a cheater!! T-T

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  pfffff ur so cute

 **Yoosung:**  i just dont like geography!  
**Yoosung:**  is tha t a crime

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yes

 **Yoosung:**  D:

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u said it out loud  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and now  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ur gonna get arrested b  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ignore the b

 **Yoosung:**  I CAN GET ARRESTED??

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yup  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  its a crime  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  to not like geography  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  obvi

 **Yoosung:**  I didn't mean to!!  
**Yoosung:**  I DONT WANT TO GO TO JAIL  
**Yoosung:**  SEVEN WHAT DO I DO

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  well  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  firsr  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  first  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u gotta say u love geography  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  like whisper it into the wind out ur window

 **Yoosung:**  okay!!!  
**Yoosung:**  Ill be right back!

_(Yoosung has left the chatroom)_

_(Yoosung has entered the chatroom)_

**Yoosung:**  okay i did that what next

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  good job  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  do u have a globe?

 **Yoosung:**  no....

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok do u have a map of some kind

 **Yoosung:**  ..i have a map of my hometown does that work

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ya

 **Yoosung:**  kk

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u have to draw a little heart  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  on ur fav spot there

 **Yoosung:**  Okay gimme a sec! That's pretty easy :)  
**Yoosung:**  where i met rika  
**Yoosung:**  for the first time

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  last thing  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  do u have any sweets around

 **Yoosung:**  ya

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  what do u have

 **Yoosung:**  i have chocolates, some hard candies, gummy bears...  
**Yoosung:**  skittles too

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  thise gummy bears  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u gotta get them to me  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and I'll send them  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  to the people that monitor ur love for geography

 **Yoosung:**  Okay! Should i just go over to your place right now then or

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nah it can wait a little

 **Yoosung:**  are you sure!??? I MIGHT GET ARRESTED

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  if U want it done right away U can but

 **Yoosung:**  just one last thing  
**Yoosung:**  ur not messing with me right  
**Yoosung:**  this is real??

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ya it's definitely real  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  duh  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  why would i make u do that stuff  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  if it wasn't

 **Yoosung:**  okay....  
**Yoosung:**  Ill trust you!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u know what's funny

 **Yoosung:**  ?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u have an outstanding three wishes  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and u didn't use them  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  to make sure  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u trust me so much  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  what a cutie

 **Yoosung:**  ....  
**Yoosung:**  im not cute >.<  
**Yoosung:**  im handsome

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ur both

 **Yoosung:**  ........>>>>  
**Yoosung:**  ;;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  what?

 **Yoosung:**  nothign

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  typo lololol

 **Yoosung:**  nothigna

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  like

 **Yoosung:**  NOTHIGN

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lasagna

 **Yoosung:**  NOTHIGNNG

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oMG

 **Yoosung:**  NOTHING

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  YOOSUNG WHAT WAS IT

 **Yoosung:**  ITS NOTHIGN  
**Yoosung:**  *NOTHING

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  OMG PLS

 **Yoosung:**  im not saying anything

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ill give u another wish

 **Yoosung:**  ...n-no i shouldnt get greedy  
**Yoosung:**  i already had twenty eight

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ill give u ten more wishes

 **Yoosung:**  ....>>>TEN?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ten

 **Yoosung:**  ...>>I SHOULDNT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  12

 **Yoosung:**  youre really  
**Yoosung:**  going all out here huh  
**Yoosung:**  okay

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i want to know real bad

 **Yoosung:**  why

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  just do  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  curious

 **Yoosung:**  how about... we play a game.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  :o !

 **Yoosung:**  the guess what seven is doing game.  
**Yoosung:**  i get two and a half chances.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  !!!!!  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  lolololol

 **Yoosung:**  and if i get it wrong, you get three wishes from me. and only three. no wishing for more.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Awww rlu  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  rly  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  only three  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  no fair

 **Yoosung:**  only three

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  U had 28

 **Yoosung:**  ...actually 29 since you gave me an extra one BUT  
**Yoosung:**  i......... dont think i should let you do more than three  
**Yoosung:**  considering

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  fine fine

 **Yoosung:**  you made me drink all that chocolate milk before

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I'll take the three if u lose

 **Yoosung:**  okay.  
**Yoosung:**  btw this is besides chatting with me right

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ya  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  Im doing something else

 **Yoosung:**  ok  
**Yoosung:**  guess number 1: You're... working right now. at your computer

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nope  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i finished before I got on

 **Yoosung:**  oh. okay  
**Yoosung:**  guess 2: you're lying in bed?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nope

 **Yoosung:**  gahhh

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  half a guess left lol

 **Yoosung:**  guess 2 1/2: You are sitting at your computer and

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  What's the other half omg

 **Yoosung:**  cant say i only had 2 1/2 guesses loll  
**Yoosung:**  was i half right at least

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nope  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  lol ur no good at this game either

 **Yoosung:**  ..wat are you doing then?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im jacking off

 **Yoosung:**  WHAT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im joking omg  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  im hanging upside down on the couch actually

 **Yoosung:**  dont do that for too long or the blood will rush to your head  
**Yoosung:**  i did it once for an hour

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  got you thinking about me jacking off lol

 **Yoosung:**  i almost passed out

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Ya i know  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i usually go 15 mins at once and have to get up

 **Yoosung:**  smart  
**Yoosung:**  and NO IM NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU  
**Yoosung:**  JACKING off

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oh baby

 **Yoosung:**  IM NOT  
**Yoosung:**  WhAT ARE YOUR TJREE WISHES

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  LOLOLOL  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  OH RIGHT  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i forgot about that  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u could have totally skipped over that

 **Yoosung:**  im a man of my word

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  and I never would have known  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  hmmmm  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  how long do i have these for

 **Yoosung:**  until the end of the chat

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  got it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  hmmmmmm

 **Yoosung:**  ...im nervous....

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  hmmmmmmmmmmm~  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ok for my first wish  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i want u to put a picture of my as ur home and lock screen for a month  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  me as*  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  not my ass lol

 **Yoosung:**  for a MONTH?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  a MONTH  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u love me so it shouldn't be that bad

 **Yoosung:**  ....OKAY. fine.  
**Yoosung:**  and i dont  
**Yoosung:**  im not in love

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I didnt

 **Yoosung:**  with you

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I didn't say u were in love with me  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i just said u love me  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  like  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  friendly

 **Yoosung:**  o  
**Yoosung:**  h  
**Yoosung:**  ...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  damn yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  TWO WISHES LEFT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yes indeed  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  hmmmm  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  gotta think

 **Yoosung:**  and im relaly not  
**Yoosung:**  in love with u  
**Yoosung:**  im not.  
**Yoosung:**  just  
**Yoosung:**  making sure thats cleat

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  OMG Yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  *clear

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i get it wtf  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  rub salt in the wound why don't y  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ou  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ummm  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  next wish  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  part your hair to the other side tomorrow for the whole day

 **Yoosung:**  BUT THATS SO UNCOMFORTABLE

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i know  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  : )

 **Yoosung:**  ghhhhhhh  
**Yoosung:**  fine  
**Yoosung:**  if i mess up that test its ur fault

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I know and im sorry  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  im not  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and my third wish  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  is  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  that  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  for the rest of this chat if I ask u a question U have to tell me the truth

 **Yoosung:**  ...!!  
**Yoosung:**  ...okay.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  shweet

 **Yoosung:**  ...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  did u set my picture as ur background yet

 **Yoosung:**  im doing that right now

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nice  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  which picture tho

 **Yoosung:**  uhh  
**Yoosung:**  ...the nun one

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  aw rly

 **Yoosung:**  i think its funny...  
**Yoosung:**  its a good picture

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i thought u'd use ms vanderwood  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  cause she's cuter than the nun  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and then all ur lil classmates will ask who she is

 **Yoosung:**  ...  
**Yoosung:**  im keeping the nun one

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  damn  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  lololol  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  hey yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  ya?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  are u afraid of my truth power

 **Yoosung:**  ......ys....  
**Yoosung:**  yes.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  hey yoosung~

 **Yoosung:**  YA?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  are you in love with me

 **Yoosung:**  whAT

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  answer the question

 **Yoosung:**  i

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  tell the truth

 **Yoosung:**  dont.... know.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  well at least u told the truth lol

 **Yoosung:**  its confusing okay

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  pffft it's ok omg  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  just needed to know~

 **Yoosung:**  dont laugh

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im not laughing at u omg

 **Yoosung:**  ....  
**Yoosung:**  i should... i should probably get going.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  n o

 **Yoosung:**  its late....i hve a test..

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  dont leave yet  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i mean u can  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  if u really wanna  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  lol don't let me pressure u

 **Yoosung:**  i should probably get some rest... for that test in the morning  
**Yoosung:**  u know.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  the one I made u not study for  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  woops

 **Yoosung:**  ya  
**Yoosung:**  ...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u got a new skin and mount out of it tho

 **Yoosung:**  ...tru....  
**Yoosung:**  hey um  
**Yoosung:**  i still ahve that one wish left right

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Ya duh

 **Yoosung:**  ...can i ask u if u um  
**Yoosung:**  feel anything for me

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  are u asking if im in love with u yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  ...maybe....?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  well then  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  in that case  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  Ya.  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  biiiiig time

 **Yoosung:**  really!?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lololol Ya duh

 **Yoosung:**  SRSLY? U MEAN IT?? YOUR NOT KIDDING?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  NO IM NOT KIDDING I SWEAR  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  why would i joke about that that would be the shittiest

 **Yoosung:**  !!!!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yup  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  so

 **Yoosung:**  ..............well  
**Yoosung:**  im  
**Yoosung:**  looking forward to our day out

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lol me too

 **Yoosung:**  its gonna be great lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  it better be if im gonna have purple hair

 **Yoosung:**  lolol i cant stop grinning...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  omg ur so cute wtf  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  pissin me off with ur cuteness

 **Yoosung:**  g o o d

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  LOL

 **Yoosung:**  ...thanks for all the wishes seven tonight was really fun;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no prob lol  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  tbh I probably would've done that stuff for u anyway had U asked  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  except the hair

 **Yoosung:**  lolol  
**Yoosung:**  glad i chose the hair thing then

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  that is a one time deal

 **Yoosung:**  what if you look good in purple hair

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  thats too bad

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i love my red so much

 **Yoosung:**  lol me too  
**Yoosung:**  i mean like  
**Yoosung:**  it looks nice  
**Yoosung:**  i

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  omg  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i get it  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  its ok

 **Yoosung:**  ....  
**Yoosung:**  im bringing the gummy bears over after my test tomorrow btw

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oh right  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  that

 **Yoosung:**  i dont want to get arrested!!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  that was a total joke

 **Yoosung:**  WHTA

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i was kidding

 **Yoosung:**  I DREW OVER THE MAP OF MY HOMETOWN

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yup

 **Yoosung:**  ....IM KEEPING THE GUMMY BEARS.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  aw but  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i wanted them

 **Yoosung:**  you're only getting three.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  :i  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  :o*  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i didn't even expect one  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u can keep them omg

 **Yoosung:**  i....  
**Yoosung:**  ...have a lot of gummy bears.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  keep ur gummy bears

 **Yoosung:**  ...im giving u three and you cant stop me  
**Yoosung:**  lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  gasp  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  yes I can

 **Yoosung:**  oh rly  
**Yoosung:**  how would u do that

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i can knock them out of ur hand  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  or just  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  not let u in

 **Yoosung:**  D:  
**Yoosung:**  i could try to climb in through the window

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  locked

 **Yoosung:**  i....could break the window....

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  and if u break it ur paying for it

 **Yoosung:**  -_- just take your gummy bears

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nope  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  they're yours

 **Yoosung:**  i have like eight packs in this room alone  
**Yoosung:**  in my kitchen theres twelve more  
**Yoosung:**  believe me

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  i HAVE ENOUGH.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  keep them  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  I don't want to

 **Yoosung:**  there was a sale in case ur wondering lol i got a whole bunch

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u have a problem omg

 **Yoosung:**  THEN TAKE THEM AWAY

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  N O

 **Yoosung:**  Y E S

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  they are yoURS  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  S T OP  


**Yoosung:**  well if its a GIFT, then they will be YOURES

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR GIFT

 **Yoosung:**  ;-;  
**Yoosung:**  but sevennn

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  nope

 **Yoosung:**  :(

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u just feel bad for me

 **Yoosung:**  no i dont

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ya u do don't lie

 **Yoosung:**  then ask me a question  
**Yoosung:**  i cant lie remember

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i don't feel like it

 **Yoosung:**  ....fine... i just  
**Yoosung:**  want an excuse  
**Yoosung:**  to see yo  
**Yoosung:**  ...  
**Yoosung:**  THERE I SAID IT  
**Yoosung:**  HAPPY???

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  maybe a little lol

 **Yoosung:**  so let me give you gummy bears!!!;;;

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  or  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  alternatively  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u could just come over to see me  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  or I could go to u  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  who knows

 **Yoosung:**  i still have too many gummy bears either way

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  how about  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  I go over there tomorrow  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  so I can take care of most of those wishes  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  and steal ur gummy beats  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  bears

 **Yoosung:**  gummy beats lol  
**Yoosung:**  sounds delicious

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  sounds like a genius headphone brand in the making

 **Yoosung:**  edible headphones!  
**Yoosung:**  lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  use them  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  then when one half breaks  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  eat them

 **Yoosung:**  lol we should make these

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I feel like it'd be waaaay too dangerous

 **Yoosung:**  :(  
**Yoosung:**  anyway about ur plan

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  what if someone bit into wires-  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  oh right

 **Yoosung:**  ....my test ends at around ten so you can come over after that  
**Yoosung:**  and one other thing  
**Yoosung:**  did you ever install that feature that lets you delete messages u sent on here

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no why

 **Yoosung:**  because i uh  
**Yoosung:**  dont want the rest of the RFA to  
**Yoosung:**  read all this

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oh no I can clear it myself  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  hacking skills

 **Yoosung:**  rly?? Nice!  
**Yoosung:**  thats awesome lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I'll clear this I promise

 **Yoosung:**  thnx

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I have plenty of secret chats ;)

 **Yoosung:**  cant wait til our dayt then i can ask you about them

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lol it's mostly me n jaehee  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  we gossip a lot

 **Yoosung:**  about what??

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ...  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  everyone else

 **Yoosung:**  SRSLY?  
**Yoosung:**  i didnt know jaehee gossips!!!!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yup yup  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  its a secret tho  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  im trusting u here

 **Yoosung:**  my lips are sealed!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  good boy

 **Yoosung:**  btw i can gossip too you know

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  Ya ok  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  like u know things

 **Yoosung:**  i have some juicy gossip i havent shared with u... or anyone...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  :o !!!!  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  pls

 **Yoosung:**  lolol  
**Yoosung:**  it's about Jumin~

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  what is the gossip about jumin  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  truthful answers~

 **Yoosung:**  well.  
**Yoosung:**  about three weeks ago  
**Yoosung:**  lolol he um  
**Yoosung:**  drunk dialed me

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  omg no

 **Yoosung:**  and i mean he was REALLY drunk  
**Yoosung:**  he probably doesnt even remember it

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  what happened tho

 **Yoosung:**  apparently...  
**Yoosung:**  hes thinking of getting another cat...

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ...  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  wow

 **Yoosung:**  yeah!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  thats crazy news yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  I know right!??

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  i gotta tell jaehee asap

 **Yoosung:**  well i mean, that and he thinks that Zen is an "exceptional" actor and he loved all his scenes in the jalapeno thing....  
**Yoosung:**  but i mean thats not important right? lolol  
**Yoosung:**  AND DONT TELL JAEHEE  
**Yoosung:**  I TOLD U THIS IN CONFIDENCE

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  SHE KEEPS SECRETS ALL THE TIME  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  she knew i loved u before u did

 **Yoosung:**  ...rly?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yup

 **Yoosung:**  sorry just.. can u say that again

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  what  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  say what

 **Yoosung:**  nvm  
**Yoosung:**  its stupid nvm nvm

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  no no  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  that I love you?

 **Yoosung:**  ...yeah...that.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lololol  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i love you, yoosung  


**Yoosung:**  gahhhHHH OKAY THATS ENOUGH

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  OMG CALM DOWN

 **Yoosung:**  ...im glad u cant see my face rn its prbbly really red gahhh

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  omg  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  cute

 **Yoosung:**  shutup

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  take a picture  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  I'll set it as my background

 **Yoosung:**  not doing that

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  to match the me on yours

 **Yoosung:**  you can use a different picture of me

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  awwww.

 **Yoosung:**  its dark hereanyway

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  but I already aaaam  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ah true  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  woukdnt see u properly

 **Yoosung:**  xactly  
**Yoosung:**  ....  
**Yoosung:**  ...  
**Yoosung:**  ....ithinkiloveyoutoo.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oh?  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u don't have to force urself to love me u know

 **Yoosung:**  im not  
**Yoosung:**  forcing mysef

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ok just  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  making sure  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i don't want u pity loving me

 **Yoosung:**  i dont.  
**Yoosung:**  I just... honestly Im coming to terms mostly with the fact that I like a guy not that I like you

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  ooooh omg  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  poor Yoosung just discovered u can like both sexes

 **Yoosung:**  ...ya.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u have so much to learn  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i think this is a first  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  im getting sleepy

 **Yoosung:**  that _is_  a first

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  I knooooow  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  u wore me out  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  with all that talking  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  not about dicks  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  which is ridiculous

 **Yoosung:**  lolol  
**Yoosung:**  its  
**Yoosung:**  not just ridiculous seven  
**Yoosung:**  its....  
**Yoosung:**  ridickulous

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oh  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  my  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  god

 **Yoosung:**  see im allowed to make these jokes you're not lol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  did u make a dick pun

 **Yoosung:**  ...maybe.

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  oh yoosung  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  ur making me swoon

 **Yoosung:**  THIS IS WHAT MAKES U SWOON??

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  yes  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  I prefer romantic gestures but Dick puns are nice

 **Yoosung:**  Did all your previous partners just whisper dick jokes in your ear lolol

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  im RLY tired  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  what previous partners

 **Yoosung:**  idk  
**Yoosung:**  u never talk much about ur past

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  cause it's  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  classified

 **Yoosung:**  ya. you've said that.  
**Yoosung:**  anyway, YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST  
**Yoosung:**  i should get some rest too!

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u RLY should jfc  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  i believe in U Yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  It's 1:30 am lolol gotta wake up in five hours

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  u kick geography's ass  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  1:35

 **Yoosung:**  same difference

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  lol

 **Yoosung:**  anyway.... see you tomorrow?

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  see u tomorrow  
**Luciel Choi(707):**  I love u yoosung

 **Yoosung:**  g-gmnithght

 **Luciel Choi(707):**  goodnight lololol

_(Yoosung has left the chatroom.)_  


_(707 has left the chatroom.)_

   


   


   


   


**Author's Note:**

> This was the best conversation I've ever had. It was actually a roleplay in case anyone's curious. I was Yoosung~  
> I also drew some fanart of what the 'dayt' might look like:
> 
> https://double-0-doodles.tumblr.com/post/152087653121
> 
> Feel free to check it out!


End file.
